gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Kitty Relationship
The Kitty-Artie Relationship, more commonly known as Kartie '''or '''Wildebrams, is the relationship between Kitty Wilde and Artie Abrams. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel When Kitty sits down at the Glee table, she says 'Hey glee people' and Artie enthusiastically says 'hi' back to her. Swan Song Kitty and Artie are seen together re-joining the New Directions during Don't Dream It's Over. Naked Kitty along with Tina tells Ryder and Jake that they have to let Artie know about his costume for the WMHS Calendar. Kitty pushes Artie's chair during This Is The New Year. Diva They are seen together enjoying Blaine's performance of Don't Stop Me Now. Feud They interact a couple of times during Closer. Guilty Pleasures They are dancing partners during Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. Artie is clearly amused by Kitty's participation in Wannabe. After the performance he is especially happy with Kitty's performance. At first, it seems like he has a crush, but he quickly changes the topic and tells Kitty that he had never saw her so happy to be part of the team before. Kitty puts Artie's head in her chest during Mamma Mia. Shooting Star They are seen sitting next to each other and cuddling during Say. Lights Out They sing together a couple of lines during Longest Time. Wonder-ful Kitty notices that Artie is being depressed and confronts him about it. At first, she suspects that it is because Artie has a crush on her as she noticed him staring at her during her Guilty Pleasures assignment, and says that he will never have a chance. Artie denies this, but sarcastically thanks her for making him even more depressed. He then tells her that he got accepted into film school. Kitty is happy for him, but is shocked when she learns that he isn't planning to go. She then serenades him with a performance of Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours and tells everyone that he was accepted to film school. She then confronts him about it and he finally says that he isn't going because of his mom. She responds by saying that he would be amazing at film school, and urges him to think about it. Artie then goes home to find Kitty talking to his mom. She learns that his mom had no idea Artie got accepted into film school, and leaves them to talk things out. Finally, Artie decides to go to film school after a long talk with his mom and mouths 'thank you' to Kitty after announcing the news, to which she responds with a smile. They are having fun with the rest of the New Directions during For Once in My Life. All or Nothing Kitty and Artie are seen sitting together when Will is going over their competition for Regionals. In I Love It, Kitty is leaning over Artie. Season Five Love Love Love After everyone leaves the choir room but Artie and Kitty, Artie invites Kitty to sit on his lap saying 'Your chariot awaits' and then Artie is seen wheeling Kitty out of the choir room and into the corridor. After Artie thanks Kitty for his admission to Brooklyn Film Academy, he invites her to BreadstiX but she declines the offer because she hates BreadstiX. Instead they attend the carnival together. They later begin to sing Drive My Car during the carnival scene. There, Bree sees them and asks if they are together, Kitty denies it because she thinks that it will ruin her reputation, making Artie feeling sad. Bree says they'd make a cute couple, then leaves. Kitty and Artie begin a secret relationship. They start to have secret meetings, and they share a duet singing You've Got To Hide Your Love Away. During that performance, Tina suspects about what is happening between she and Artie, and that Kitty is also avoiding Artie in public. After Tina finds out about it, she reveals it to her fellow New Directions members. Kitty apologizes to Artie and admits that it was incorrect, but later says that their relationship is now public and official. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Kitty and Artie are first seen sitting beside each other in the choir room. Sue then announced that they are both nominated for prom king and queen. After Artie saw Kitty's photoshopped campaign prom posters he seems to be disappointed about Kitty lying again about supporting Tina, even though she didn't do it. They are then seen going together to prom. It was announced that neither of them won Prom King or Queen. Songs Duets Hghjkl.png|Drive My Car (Love Love Love)|link=Drive My Car Tumblr mtlxj4WcFc1s1lvwyo1 250.gif|You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (Love Love Love)|link=You've Got To Hide Your Love Away Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease ''(The Role You Were Born to Play) *This Is the New Year'' by A Great Big World (Naked) *''Don't Stop Me Now'' by Queen (Diva) *''Closer'' by Tegan and Sara (Feud) *''Wake Me up Before You Go-Go'' by Wham! (Guilty Pleasures) *''Wannabe'' by Spice Girls (Guilty Pleasures) *''Mamma Mia'' by ABBA (Guilty Pleasures) *''Say'' by John Mayer (Shooting Star) *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours '' by'' Stevie Wonder (Wonder-ful) *For Once in My Life by Stevie Wonder ''(Wonder-ful) Gallery 10Wildebrams.gif 9Wildebrams.gif 8Wildebrams.gif 7Wildebrams.gif 6Wildebrams.gif 5Wildebrams.gif 3Wildebrams.gif 2Wildebrams.gif 1Wildebrams.gif Wildebrams4.gif Wildebrams3.gif Wildebrams2tf.gif Wildebrams1.gif Haha wildebrams.gif Ishipit kartie.gif Lol!kartie.gif Hahahha kartie.gif Dontstopkartie.gif Kartie4.gif Kartie3.gif Kartie.gif 1211201211148PM--375093205005764278.jpg tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo2_250.gif tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5_250.gif tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo7_250.gif tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo8_250.gif WildebramsFOIML.gif KandA LLL.jpg Tumblr_msxgr6Kvqq1qb5hljo1_250.gif Tumblr_msxgr6Kvqq1qb5hljo2_250.gif Tumblr_msxgr6Kvqq1qb5hljo3_250.gif Tumblr_msxgr6Kvqq1qb5hljo4_250.gif kartieofficialshot.jpg dfhsdjfkrejt.gif 4grfhghghtyy.gif artie_and_kitty_in_reverse_by_abcdgleek-d5nwa0o.jpg glee09876artieandkitty.png gleeseason50987artieandkitty.png Kitty-Artie-artie-abrams-34010513-356-200.gif Kitty-Artie-artie-abrams-34010516-356-200.gif Kartie 1.jpg Kartie 5.jpg Kartie 4.jpg Kartie 3.jpg Kartie 2.jpg Lll1.gif Lll2.gif Lll3.gif Wildebramskisss!.gif LLL8 wildebrams.gif LLL9 wildebrams.gif LLL7 wildebrams.gif LLL6 wildebrams.gif LLL5 wildebrams.gif LLL4 wildebrams.gif LLL3 hugwildebrams.gif LLL2 wildebrams.gif LLL1 wildebrams.gif FavSong_LoveLoveLove.gif tumblr_mtsoy0KDxm1qgkj12o2_500.png tumblr_mtstzoYyWJ1rkr8qco10_250.jpg 2_wildebrams.gif 5_wildebrams.gif 3 wildebrams.gif 6 wildebrams.gif 1 wildebrams.gif 4_wildebrams.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples